Shine
by Nost.Algia.reads
Summary: Ran notices that Conan is depressed. She attampts she to cheer him up, but she fails untill he receives a call from a certain girl, which Ran feels second to and explains to Conan that she would have to be the one for him if she has such impact on him.


It was a quite day as usual, aside from when he had to use his futuristic father in law as a marionette, to solve another murder case. Heh, the thought sounded like kogoru could become some devolopped robot in the future. It almost seemed sircastic, It made him sigh.

Conan was prompting his chin on a kotatsu, wihle his hands and feet were under. It was cold, no wonder he'd what to warm up.

Anyway, Conan was not preocupied with the cold. His brain was having a tantrum with itself, anyway.

His erogance was the pure reason he was in this kind of predicament, after all. No matter the reason he had, he shouldn't have fallowed the men in black thinking his the Sherlock Holmes of Tokyo and that he could solve it. What did he solve, now? He turned to a damn, close to useless little kid. Sure, he's still trying to crack the black org's business, but heh, he has gotten nowhere as close.

He looked side ways to the high school girl who's been tidying the office ever since this morning. She did seem happy and all, doing her work accordingly. She did not seem worried about anything. But he on the other hand had some concerns. He wanted to go back being Shinichi as fast as possible, but after that, what? He had not yet an explanation for her. Even if he had one, would she be convinced by such reasons and circumstances. He's been hiding more than he can count. He knew she would be understanding, but she definitely will not be to an extent she would understand why he'd hid such truth from her. Wasn't she more important? Or did he not trust her enough to tell her? If not any of those, then what?

He always wanted to tell her the truth, but because she was important for him, he was afraid she'd get involved with him in this prisonious danger. She would not be able to protect herself and with his body he was limited. Then again that would just fall in 'not trusting her' category. What a Hassel.

He looked forward.

If only that yawny eyed girl could work harder on that damn antidote so he can go back to his original form. That way, he would be over with this pain in head.

He sighed heavily.

His sigh could have went unnoticed, but ran was a sharpe listener.

"Conan-kun, this is your second time sighing in just three minutes. What is the proplem?" She asked in concern while she stood looking at him from where she was.

Conan was surprised she was even time counting how many times he sighed, but even that didn't make him anthizistic to answer. Instead, he gave her a sound of egknowledgement.

What was he trying to do? She'll get more concerned now. He should at least say it's nothing or whatever to ease her heart. But what would that be?

As he was thinking, a hand slammed on the kutatsu made the poor child-like guy set up in fear. Seems like Ran Mori had some patience limits he should not have crossed. She was pissed. She had her hand on the kutatsu in front of him.

"Look little brat, I want to know what is wrong with you? And what are you depressed for?" She asked while she clenshed her fist.

Better say wise words, detective. He almost saw the smirk. His brain had become like a certain someone . That's funny!

"Ran nee-chan., I'm really okay. If you heard me sighing it's because I'm relieved that you seemed happy today." Nice lie, detective. Let's add it to the "lies" count. Shall we?

'shut up brain.'

Ran seemed touched and bit doubtfull. "Hum. is that so. You noticed?" She said as she stood up and retracted her hand up to her chest. "Well it's valantains' day tomorrow." She said with a blush that colored her cheeks.

Conan furrowed his brow confusion. Seems like he was not aware. The idiot. How could he forget such day?

"I forgot." He whispered to himself.

"Huh?" Curious was Ran of Conan said.

"I said who would you give chocolate to this year?" For Ran, that was an easy question. He already knows the answer.

The answer was always gonna be the same.

"Don't be silly Conan-kun, you already know who it'll. be. It's Shinchi." She said as her blush intensified

Of course he knows. She always reminded him that her love for him is eternal, or something of the sort. But he's also reminded that she waited long enough for him. To that, he feels the need to just get out of the ditectide agency right now. But how could he? There was no reason for him to get out today. School was closed for harsh whether. The ditectictive boys were detained at their homes for the same reason and people didn't seem like they wanted to commit crimes during this cold. The only other option left for him was professor Agasa, but he...

Ring Ring.

Conan's thoughts were interrepted by the high pitched tone of the phone on the desk. He finally had a reason to dodge the rocks that crushed his heart.

Ran went to answer. He on the other hand looked down at his lap and sighed in relief. He was saved from breaking down in front of his... Well, he's not sure really.

"Hey Conan-kun! It's Ai-chan , she wants to talk to you!" Ran announced holding the phone for him to take.

The boy could not hold himself in place when he heard the name. He percked up. He after all wanted to hear news from her about the antidote or at least anything concerning the black org. He jumped up at the chance and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello Haibara-san. What's up?" He asked enticipating both bad or good news.

"Nothing is up, you idiot. What? Can I not just call when I want to? " She asked. He heard her smirk through the phone. This was annoying, but he enjoyed it nonetheless, so he decided to play the game.

He put his hand on the corner edge of the desk, relaxing himself. "In fact, you can not do that."

"Really?"

"Yep." He said smirking.

"Oh!" She seemed disappointed but he was not falling for her trap. "But I thought you were so eager to hear my voice just now!" She said. He could not miss the wide grin in her voice.

How did she know?

As soon as the question popped up in his mind, the answer to it flowed in. The time he did to take the phone from Ran's hand was what gave gave him away to her.

"I can't believe you were counting time as well!" He said in disappointement at himself for falling so low.

Silence.

He understood. A key word slipped through his mouth and probably was what rendered her silent. "Eh!Okay, okay! It's nothing you should worry about. I'll explain later if you want." He argued. It was so easy to explain to her what he was going to through. She had the advantage of being in the same predicament as he was, after all.

"Alright! No pressure!" Of course there was none of it. He felt no obligation to tell her anything, but he also had to reassure her, somehow. He did not know why. Maybe because they should share, since they're going through the same situation? Besides, that's probably why she called him today. As he was about to ask her for the reason she called him for, she beat him to the answer. "So uh... I want you come to the professor's. I have something I want to give you." Wait! What was that? Did she just stutter just now? If that that was true, Conan did not mind.

"Really?" He percked up and as soon as he did, he could see that Ran in front him, was looking at him with glee. she seem full of joy. "Eh?"

Haibara cliked her tongue. "Look! you don't have to get your hopes up. it's not what you think." She announced. It's not? Ha! He was thinking that maybe she made the complete antidote and that she wanted to surprise him with it, but nope. He was not lucky enough. "Just meet me in the professor's house by noon and you will see for yourself." she said.

"Okay. I'll do that." He said as he scrached his head in embarrassement from the look Ran was giving him.

"Bye then."

"Yeah, bye." he said as he hang up and looked at the girl who has probably been watching the entire scene going on.

He sighed. "What is it, Ran-neechan?" He said childishly and digectedly. He had made sure to never mess up his "disguise", which he did not choose for himself. Either way he was not happy with the way Ran was looking at him while he was talking to Haibara-san through the phone. It just seemed that she misunderstood something.

"You are it, Conan-kun!" She announeced as she pointed at him with her hands as if she was holding a gun at him. "You might not have noticed it, but the way you were talking to Ai-chan through the phone, was different." She talked with a melancholic smile and he looked at her with surprise. she chuckuled as she put her tangeled hand down to her lap. "It made me a little bit jalouse, because you even wanted to explain to her why you were depressed, but not to me!"

"It's not what you you think." He did not have to explain. He was not Shinchi now. Conan had the right to be with someone if he wanted, but that was not the point. Conan and Shinchi were the same person, after all.

Ran lowered her posture down to Conan's level as she chuckeled. "Don't be silly! she must be important if you acted that way. I'm so proud of you. Ai-chan must be lucky to have someone like you." Her words felt like they're rejecting his efforts to go back to her and it made him misarable. He suddenly felt a hand rafful his hair. "Take care, Conan-kun. I have to go out now. I will need some earrend to work with this afternoon." She added as she stood and smiled sheebeshely.

Ran went out and left Conan to his thoughts. He did not know what to do. Ran might be happy now, but what would her reaction be when she finds out the truth. Would she be okay with the fact that another woman was who stood by his side? Would she be okay with the fact that she was the one who has been encouraging him to end up with Haibara? Would she be okay with the fact that Haibara was the one who stole Shinchi's life from him? He thought that the list will get longer this way, so he decided to leave the thinking for later. He sat down on the floor where he stood before, he even laied on his back. He just whished that noon was now. He sighed.

* * *

This was supposed to be a one shot, but it took an unexpected path, Wich led me to add more and more events to it. So now, I decided to go along with the story. It might even get longer than this. At least I'm sure I'll need two more chapters to empty my ideas and also continue this story. Updating this story depands on how much reviews I get..whatd w you expect? I want to improve my writting, after all.

Thank for you constructive reviews. I love you. From Morocco


End file.
